They Start Out Young
by crabbyjustice4eva
Summary: I don't even know what I'm doing here. Multi-Chapter Meuloz thing about them growing up and going through school and shit. I know it's been done to death but shoosh. ((I also haven't a clue what genres it should be hahlp))
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N I am just doing what my weird brain tells me. Don't take this seriously)**

**(Here goes)**

**EDIT: I'm using the Irish school systems because I don't know how it works in England and America is just confusing to me. ((damn you Alfred)) The layout of the yards and stuff is also based off my own primary school.**

**EDIT X2 COMBO: At a couple of points I used Tuáille instead of Latula, because it's Irish for towel pronounced Too-oi-all-lah which sounds stupid written down, but not so much when pronounced**

**Chapter One**

The first time you saw him, you were four years old.

It was on the first day of school and you were being dropped off at the gates by your mam. Looking back, the first thing you noticed about him was his hair. It was wild and curly and there was _so much_ of it that it seemed to almost defy gravity, sticking up in curls and tangles, coming down to brush his shoulders and frame his solemn face.

Another odd thing about him was that he was alone. Normally parents dropped off their children until at least 3rd class. But there he was, fidgeting uncomfortably and staring up at the large building that you were to be attending for the next eight years of your lives.(It wasn't actually that big, and there was only one floor but you were really small back then). Anyways, you decided to brush off the strange little boy and skipped off to find your best friend Horuss.

It wasn't until later when the teacher was calling roll and making everyone stand up and say their name and favourite colour that you noticed the oddest thing about him. When the teacher called your name, you stood up and, at the top of your tiny lung, proclaimed that your name was Meulin Leijon and that your favourite colour in the whole world was green! You were told off for being to loud, but it wasn't entirely your fault, your mammy said that you were born your hearing-bones weren't finished being made so now you can't hear properly.

After you was a boy with floppy fair who's name you didn't catch, but sounded like fish. Mackerel? Tuna? Something like that. When he was finished telling everyone that his favourite colour was yellow, he sat down and the teacher asked for Kurloz Makara to stand up, but nobody moved. She asked again, a bit crossly this time and that girl (Towel? Wow people sure gave their kids weird names) nudged the boy from earlier he stood up and motioned towards his throat and shaking his head.

The teacher told him off again and told him he to. Mackerel/Tuna-kid put his hand up.

"Scuse me miss, but Kurloz is mute." he said timidly. "That means he can't talk." he added hastily, as if the teacher had no way of knowing what mute meant. The class fidgeted uncomfortably as the teacher gaped like a demented goldfish trying to pass gas until eventually she gave in and told Kurloz to sit down.

Next was Rufioh, your other best friend. "I'm Rufioh Nitram and I like orange."

And so it continued until finally the bell rang for little break.

After the teacher told your class to stay in the big yard, and not to go into the tennis court where the third and fourth class pupils played soccer or the basketball court where the fifth and sixth classes played Gaelic, you, Horuss and Rufioh rang over to the Big Tree, a huge sycamore that had been growing there for over a hundred years at least. Or rather, that was what Rufioh's dad had told him. Rufioh's dad told him a lot of stuff, and it sometimes sounded as if it wasn't really true, but nonetheless you and Horuss always listened to him.

As Rufioh jabbered on about his baby brother who was almost a whole year old already and how he was crawling around the house really fast and how he'd accidentaly knocked over a big jar of paint that their aunt (your mother) had left over at their house. Horuss interrupted him with a question.

"Rufioh, you still haven't told horse your brother's name!"

"Haven't I?" Rufioh almost looks surprised. "It's Tavros."

Tuning out their conversation, (not that that was hard) you looked around the playground. Kurloz was standing over by the wall with Tuáille (?) and Mackerel (?) signing something with his hands. Your mammy only taught you basic sign language because you didn't really need it, but you could pick up something like 'Clowns,,,,awesome,,,,,circus,,,,pie'. _What on Earth are they on about?_ you wondered.

You tugged on Rufioh's sleeve and asked if ye could go over and talk to the three by the wall.

Rufioh shifted uncomfortably. "He don't need us,,, he's got his own friends, see?"

You nodded slowly as if you understood, while in reality you were wondering what Rufioh had against them.

**(A/N I wrote about half of this while I was sick so ignore the shittiness)**


	2. Update: I need a beta for another thing

_**I WAS NEVER GOING TO DO THE THING WHERE YOU THINK IT'S A NEW CHAPTER BUT IT'S NOT TÁ AN-BRÓN ORM ANOIS!**_

Hey guys! I am in desperate need of a beta and i was wondering if one of you would want to? /i was going to point either of you 'cos i only have two followers that don't know me IRL/ Please PM if you are interested!


End file.
